


Action's Speak Louder Than Words

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, No Dialogue, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Title says it all really. Plus it's Harry and Severus' wedding day.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Action's Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/gifts).



> Had to write and post something for today :(  
> No dialogue so this was a challenge for me.  
> its just fluff. Its what we all need at times like these I think.

Severus Snape stood and watched as Harry walked towards him with his two best friends, he could see Lucius standing by his side with a smug look on his face as he had been teasing Severus who had vowed he would never marry and yet here he was, about to marry the one who got him in every way, the only one who truly knew him, who went through everything with him, loved him with all he had despite his many faults and the heated arguments that they had had. The trouble they had faced when coming out to the wizarding world as a couple. 

The threats that Severus had received, they both faced them together, fought together once more to be together as the love they held for each other was worth fighting for. Severus honestly didn't think they would get to this day, it was only with the help of their closest friends that today was happening.

Harry approached Severus and had eyes for no one else, his smile lighting his face up. The room was full of people but Harry didn't seem to notice anyone but him. Taking Harry's hand in his, he kissed the knuckles before leading them both to the front where, they then exchanged words of promise, love and binding their souls for all eternity. Sealing their vows with a kiss, they then both turned to face all those that had come to witness them.

Severus couldn't help but smile at Harry who was just lit up with happiness and laughter as he looked at all the guests, waving at them, shaking some hands he could as they made their way back to the doors.

* * *

The ballroom in Malfoy Manor could only be described as elegant, it had been all decorated, there was an orchestra in one corner playing music that would continue to play throughout the night, there was a large dance floor that was big enough to have everyone dancing. In front of the windows was a long table that would have Harry and Severus in the middle with four guests either side of them. In front of the long table were several round ones that would hold all of their other guests.

Severus cast a sideways glance at Harry as they made their way across the dance floor and saw how Harry looked at the dance floor, he felt Harry slow up, probably thinking walking across it now will be the only time he will be on the dance floor with his now husband.

Once they had had their meal, Severus lead Harry to the table that held their cake and holding his husband close, closing one hand around the younger mans, together, they cut the cake. Severus had even smiled for the pictures.

Harry had sat back down and smiled when he accepted the tight hug Hermione had given him, turning, he found Severus was not at the side of him, looking across he saw his husband talking to the orchestra before making his way back over. Music slowly started to play as Severus came to stop in front of him.

Saying nothing, Severus just held his hands out, smiling when Harry frowned a little in confusion before taking both of his hands and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and lead to the dance floor. Severus was aware of all eyes on the both of them as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hand on Harry's waist when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus stopped him with a finger to the lips, Harry smiled and kissed the finger before taking the hand and let himself be lead around the floor. Just like when they married when Harry noticed no one else in the room, that was how Severus was looking at him now, like no one else existed, Harry smiled at the look he was getting, it was how Severus looked at him every time they made love, like Harry was his whole world.

After a few minutes of dancing, Harry closed the gap and rested his head on his husband's chest. 

Severus held Harry close to him, his head lowered slightly so his nose was buried in Harry's hair. He tightened his hold as they slowly swayed to the music, both of them unaware they were being joined by other couples. Severus placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head when he felt the arms around him tighten, staying together in each other's arms already starting their married happily ever after.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
